La nuit de Noël
by Glasgow
Summary: Lestrade et Mycroft passent la nuit à Baker Street, ce qui n'est pas forcément du goût de tout le monde. Sherlock/John Lestrade/Mycroft


Rien de bien fascinant dans cet OS, j'avais juste comme chaque année terriblement envie d'écrire sur Noël, même si une fois n'est pas coutume l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. ça reste donc très léger. Mais c'était tellement agréable de retrouver ces deux couples :) J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez malgré tout.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Mrs. Hudson se posta un moment devant la fenêtre du salon de ses locataires et ne put que constater que la neige n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber. Et la couche qui recouvrait désormais le sol, aussi bien la chaussée que le trottoir, rendait toute sortie en voiture bien compromise. Derrière elle, la logeuse pouvait entendre la conversation agréable qui raisonnait encore, mais elle doutait que cela dure lorsqu'elle aurait confirmé à voix haute ce que tous craignaient déjà. En effet si les frères Holmes se toléraient le temps de quelques heures pour faire plaisir a leur compagnon respectif, une cohabitation forcée ne serait certainement pas a leur goût. Pourtant il semblait bien qu'ils n'aient pas le choix, tout ce beau monde allait être contraint de passer la nuit ici. Voilà une nuit de Noël qui s'annonçait des plus particulières.

« Eh bien les enfants, je doute que qui que ce soit puisse prendre la route ce soir, dit-elle en rejoignant ses amis au milieu du salon richement décoré – l'influence de John, Sherlock se moquant totalement de ce genre de détails, qu'ils reçoivent des invités ou non – et où l'atmosphère sembla tout à coup se refroidir. Surtout avec ce que vous avez bu », insista-t-elle pour tuer dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion.

Et effectivement, à la grimace qu'affichèrent simultanément les deux frères, le reste de la petite assemblée comprit que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir que de leur faire comprendre que la décision à suivre était pour le bien de tous.

« Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, confirma John avec un sourire avenant.

- Inutile, intervint Mycroft. Mon chauffeur a déjà conduit dans des contextes bien plus difficiles qu'une simple route enneigée. Je vais l'appeler.

- Mycroft Holmes, il neige sans discontinuité depuis cet après-midi, le réprimanda Mrs. Hudson. Il y a près d'un mètre de neige par endroit, personne ne peut conduire dans ses conditions.

- Et on est venus avec ma voiture, tu as donné ta soirée à ton chauffeur, rappela Greg, qui pour sa part trouvait plutôt amusante l'idée imprévue de devoir passer la nuit ici.

- Alors c'est entendu, reprit l'ainée. Molly ma chère, vous allez pouvoir vous installer dans ma chambre d'amis. Elle ne sert pas souvent, mais elle est propre et accueillante.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus », dit la jeune légiste avec un sourire gêné.

Passer la nuit à Baker Street, voilà qui la prenait au dépourvu, déjà qu'elle avait été surprise d'être invitée pour le réveillon. Mais il fallait se rendre a l'évidence, Mrs. Hudson semblait l'avoir définitivement prise sous son aile.

« Quand à vous les garçons, reprit celle-ci à l'adresse de Lestrade et Mycroft, l'ancienne chambre de John à l'étage me semble tout a fait appropriée.

- Sauf que l'ancienne chambre de John est désormais mon laboratoire », rectifia Sherlock.

Le médecin s'amusa de la réaction de son compagnon à ce sujet. Et pour cause, le cadet s'était refusé jusque-là à parler de ce détail à leur propriétaire, craignant qu'elle ne s'oppose à l'existence d'une pièce pouvant représenter un danger pour toute la maisonnée, voir la rue entière. Et connaissant les expériences farfelues que pouvait mener le détective, le blond devait admettre que son laboratoire pouvait bel et bien représenter un risque pour tous. Néanmoins lui n'avait pas été capable d'y mettre son véto, ne pouvant évidemment résister à la moue boudeuse de l'homme qu'il aimait dès que quoi que ce soit contrariait ses projets. Sherlock eut l'air gêné par le regard désapprobateur que lui adressa la vieille dame.

« Nous reparlerons de ceci demain jeune homme », dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Ne se donnant pas la peine de se réjouir de la situation dans laquelle s'était fichu son cadet, Mycroft voyait là le moyen de sauter sur l'occasion pour finalement filer au plus vite. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, même s'il était venu seulement pour satisfaire son compagnon, mais il ne voulait certainement pas dormir ici. Sherlock et lui n'étaient pas faits pour se côtoyer aussi longtemps. Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur Greg, qui semblait tout à fait à son aise ici, probablement par le biais de son amitié avec John.

« On est pas compliqués, dit effectivement l'aîné. Quelques couvertures devant la cheminée, ça sera parfaitement suffisant. »

Mycroft envisagea un instant d'objecter, mais voyant l'air plus que ravi de son amant il n'en trouva finalement pas le courage. Il aimait à combler le policier, alors s'il devait faire cela, eh bien soit. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête tandis que Mrs. Hudson, ravie que tout s'arrange, eut un sourire enchanté.

Une fois les femmes descendues au rez-de-chaussée, les deux amis préparaient un couchage de fortune sous les yeux désintéressés des frères Holmes.

« C'est sympa de vous garder ici, dit John. Sherlock n'est pas du genre à recevoir du monde durant plusieurs jours.

- Oui, j'imagine qu'il est plutôt du genre à faire fuir vos invités », s'amusa Greg.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis éclatèrent de rire. Près d'eux le détective leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son compagnon. L'amitié faisait décidément faire des choses étranges de son point de vue.

« Voilà qui fera l'affaire », estima Lestrade lorsqu'il eut installé la dernière couverture.

Mycroft considéra ce lit pour le moins original puis le visage ravi de son homme et estima que ce serait effectivement parfait. Avec Greg il était de toute façon prêt à dormir n'importe où.

« On boit un dernier verre ? » proposa John, qui décidément semblait trouver plus que son compte dans le déroulement inattendu de leur petite soirée.

Mais le grognement de Sherlock indiqua à tous que cette dernière option n'était pas au programme finalement.

« John, je suis fatigué », dit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

L'interpellé hocha la tête avant de s'excuser auprès de ses invités. Démarche inutile, tous ici connaissaient trop bien le détective et ses caprices d'enfant gâté. Le médecin s'empressa donc de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, ramassant les papiers d'emballage qui traînaient ça et là, éteignant la guirlande lumineuse du sapin et rassemblant les quelques bouteilles vides. Durant un petit moment il se sentit triste à l'idée que cette soirée tant attendue touchait déjà à sa fin. C'était toujours ainsi des bons moments et à Noël il se sentait toujours particulièrement nostalgique. A cet égard il était ravi de pouvoir garder ses amis ici pour quelques heures supplémentaires, une façon de retarder le retour ensuite à son quotidien.

Après quelques consignes concernant l'utilisation de la salle de bain, il souhaita finalement un bonne nuit aux deux aînés, puis rejoignit la chambre, pas mécontent néanmoins de ce qui l'attendait. Effectivement, Sherlock étant incapable de trouver un cadeau valable pour son petit ami, les deux hommes avaient passé un marché. Le blond ne voulait de toute façon qu'une chose de sa part, qu'il se conduise bien durant la soirée. Le cadet, trop heureux d'échapper ainsi à la corvée des grands magasins, s'était empressé d'accepter. Pourtant, voyant ensuite le zèle dont avait fait preuve Watson pour organiser ces fêtes, il s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise avec son bien étrange présent. Alors il avait décrété quelques jours avant Noël que ce soir-là, en plus de sa bonne conduite devant leurs invités, John pourrait ensuite disposer de son corps comme il l'entendait une fois au lit. C'était désormais cette partie de la soirée qui occupait l'esprit du médecin car il se doutait bien que malgré sa présente mauvaise humeur, feinte à n'en pas douter, Holmes n'avait pas dû songer un instant que la présence de tiers dans la pièce d'à côté puisse représenter une gêne quelconque pour ses projets.

Avant de rejoindre son amant Sherlock eut pour sa part une recommandation de dernière minute pour leurs invités. Il alla même jusqu'à adopter une moue dégoûtée pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Je me lève souvent durant la nuit, donc j'apprécierais grandement ne pas vous trouver en train de copuler en passant ici. »

Là-dessus il tourna les talons tandis que Lestrade rougissait violemment. Comme si dans son esprit l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air au beau milieu du salon de son presque beau-frère avait fait partie des options.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, pas mécontents de se retrouver seuls. Greg se blottit d'autorité dans les bras de son compagnon en soupirant d'aise, se sentant apaisé de toute tension par la main qui caressa immédiatement son dos. Ils en étaient à ce stade de leur relation où la tendresse importait plus que la passion et ce genre d'étreinte suffisait à leur bonheur.

Manifestement dans la chambre voisine le couple n'avait pas la même considération d'une soirée à deux. Très vite effectivement Greg et Mycroft purent entendre un concert de gémissements qui les fit éclater de rire. Perdu dans son plaisir la voix de Sherlock s'avérait plus rauque que jamais et le policier se prit un bref instant à imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire de posséder un corps comme le sien. Juste une curiosité, quoi qu'une peu malvenue tant il se sentait bien au sein de son couple. Réalisant cela, il se redressa pour embrasser Mycroft, qui semblait décidément tout à fait fasciné par les bruits provenant de la chambre.

« My, tu te rends compte que c'est ton frère que tu es en train d'écouter ? »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas voir où était le problème.

« Avec Sherlock c'est toujours fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, nota-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

- C'est Sherlock, philosopha Greg. De toute façon je l'imagine difficilement dans ce rôle de compagnon tendre qui te va si bien.

- Jaloux ?

- Pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. J'aime être simplement dans tes bras, le reste, aussi agréable que cela soit n'est pas une obligation.

- Bien », conclut Mycroft, satisfait, en resserrant son étreinte.

Faisant fi des quelques cris qui se faisaient régulièrement entendre, les deux hommes profitaient de leur bonheur et de cette situation totalement romantique. En cette nuit de Noël, tout était décidément parfait.

**THE END.**


End file.
